Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008)
Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3, known in Japan as Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3 (ナルト- ナルティメットヒーロー3) is the third instalment of the fighting game series Naruto: Ultimate Ninja released for the Playstation 2. It was released in Japan on December 22, 2005 and in North America on March 25, 2008. English Voice Cast *Naruto Uzumaki - Maile Flanagan *Sasuke Uchiha - Yuri Lowenthal *Sakura Haruno - Kate Higgins *Kakashi Hatake - Dave Wittenberg *Shikamaru Nara - Tom Gibis *Ino Yamanaka - Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Choji Akimichi - Robbie Rist *Rock Lee - Brian Donovan *Neji Hyuga - Steve Staley *Tenten - Danielle Judovits *Kiba Inuzuka - Kyle Hebert *Hinata Hyuga - Stephanie Sheh *Shino Aburame - Steve Prince *Gaara - Liam O'Brien *Temari - Tara Platt *Kankuro - Michael Lindsay *Itachi Uchiha - Crispin Freeman *Kisame Hoshigaki - Kirk Thornton *Orochimaru - Steve Blum *Kabuto Yakushi - Henry Dittman *Kimimaro - Keith Silverstein *Kidomaru - Peter Lurie *Sakon - Brian Beacock *Jirobo - Michael Sorich *Tayuya - Kari Wahlgren *Might Guy - Skip Stellrecht *Iruka Umino - Quinton Flynn *Asuma Sarutobi - Doug Erholtz *Kurenai Yuhi - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Genma Shiranui - Johnny Yong Bosch *Raido Namiashi - Patrick Seitz *Kotetsu Hagane - Liam O'Brien *Izumo Kozuki - Richard Cansino *Anko Mitarashi - Julianne Buescher *Ibiki Morino - Kim Strauss *Shizune - Megan Hollingshead *Konohamaru - Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Udon - Kate Higgins *Moegi - Wende Lee *Ebisu - Crispin Freeman *Shikaku Nara - Lex Lang *Inoichi Yamanaka - Kyle Hebert *Hiashi Hyuga - John Demita *Hanabi Hyuga - Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Gamabunta - Michael Sorich *Manda - Richard Epcar *Shukaku - Kirk Thornton *Katsuyu - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Pakkun - JB Blanc *Monkey King Enma - John Demita *Tortoise Ninja - Steve Staley *Gamakichi - Dave Wittenberg *Kamatari - Megan Hollingshead *Zabuza Momochi - Steve Blum *Haku - Susan Dalian *Teuchi - Kim Strauss *Ayame - Danielle Judovits *General Store, Master - Michael Lindsay *Shushuya, Waitress - Wendee Lee *Amaguriama, Waitress - Stephanie Sheh *Passerby - JB Blanc *The First Hokage - Kim Strauss *The Second Hokage - Steve Blum *The Third Hokage, Sarutobi - Steve Kramer *The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Jiraiya - David Lodge 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Peddler - Michael Sorich Notes *The Voice Actor for Kidomaru was mistakenly credited as Lex Lang when in fact he's voiced by his original Voice Actor Peter Lurie. *The Voice actor for Genma Shiranui was mistakenly credited as Richard Cansino when in fact he's voiced by his original Voice Actor Johnny Yong Bosch. *The Voice actor for Raido Namiashi was mistakenly credited as Kirk Thornton when in fact he's voiced by his original Voice Actor Patrick Seitz. *The Voice Actress for Anko Mitarashi was mistakenly credited as Kari Wahlgren when in fact she's voiced by her original Voice Actress Julianne Buescher. *The Voice actor for Shukaku was mistakenly credited as Liam O'Brien when in fact he's voiced by his original Voice Actor Kirk Thornton. *The Voice actor for The First Hokage was mistakenly credited as JB Blanc when in fact he's voiced by Voice Actor Kim Strauss. *The Voice Actor for Teuchi was mistakenly credited as Lex Lang when in fact he's voiced by Kim Strauss. Category:Video Games Category:2008 Video Games